Sony SMC-70
The SMC-70 was the first computer to have a 3.5" floppy drive and perhaps the only computer with 3.5" to run CP/M (some MSX models did have a 3.5" floppy disk drive too, but they weren't CP/M-only machines.) In addition to the 280 KB 3.5" Floppy, the SMC-70 supported a cassette tape drive, and had an optional 8" floppy drive available for additional storage. It had an RS-232 serial port, 2 expansion slots, a port for an Analogue RGB Monitor, and a port for a TV set. SMC-70G The SMC-70G is a beefed up version of the SMC-70. It has 64Kb of ram and 38Kb Video RAM. In addition to the normal hardware on the original, the SMC-70G has an expansion connector in the back, a 25-pin printer port. The machine provides a superimposer board allowing genlocking of computer graphics over video signals (typically used as character generator). "G" Unlike the original, the G models didn't have = See Also = Publications on the product I found. Am checking Sony to see if they are available online. Will post results. Sony Corporation of America., Park Ridge, NJ, 1983 Summary: Preliminary Information packet. Includes information on SMC-70G Genlocker (Microcomputer with Genlock Capability) with Features of Video and Microcomputer, all-view photos, and Specifications. Also SMI-7073 RGB, SMI-7074 NTSC Superimposers. Page 1: front panel view of the SMI-7073, 3-D view of SMI-7074. Page 2: Specifications. The Sony Superimposers are modules that plug into the SMC-70G enabling character or graphic data generated on the Genlocker Microcomputer to be superimposed on video signals. Sony Corporation of America., Japan, 1984 Summary:Sony Service Manual, Microcomputer SMC-70G. Cover shows B & W photograph of unit. The Table of Contents includes Operation, Service Information, Circuit Description, Block Diagram, Printed Circuit Board and Schematic Diagram, Troubleshooting, Diagnostics, Sygnature Analyzer Value, Alignment, and Spare Parts and Fixture. The Sony SMC-70G "GENLOCKER" microcomputer utilizes a circuit that enables GENLOCK synchronization of the computer output to a video signal. Sony Corporation of America., Japan, 1983 Summary: Sony Service Manual, Microcomputer SMC-70. Cover shows B & W photograph of unit. The Table of Contents includes Operation, Service Information, Circuit Description, Block Diagram, Printed Circuit Board and Schematic Diagram, Troubleshooting, Diagnostics, Sygnature Analyzer Value, Alignment, and Spare Parts and Fixture. Sony Corporation of America., Japan, 1982 Summary: Sony Video Signal Converter Operating Instructions, SMI-7070. Table of Contents includes the following sections: Outlines of the SMI-7070, Precautions, Location and function of the parts, Connection to the SMC-70, Connection and operation of the display equipment, Specifications, Circuit diagram, and Arrangement of components on printed circuit board. Sony Corporation of America., Park Ridge, NJ, 1983 Summary:Communications Products Company Microcomputer Products. End-User Price List Software. Includes Model SMW-7002, CP/M (Release 2.2)- SMC-70 version of CP/M operating system extended for color and graphics: Price- $150. Sony Corporation of America., Park Ridge, NJ, 1983 Summary:Communications Products Company Microcomputer Products. End-User Price List Software. Includes Model SMW-70, Sony Microcomputer, Z-80A based desk-top microcomputer 64K RAM stardard, Price: $1475.00. Sony Corporation of America., Park Ridge, NJ, 1982 Summary:The Sony System, Product Catalog. Inside cover features the SONY SMC-70 Microcomputer with description and photograph. Folder also includes four configurations (basic, expanded memory, 16 bit, and the fully expanded). Inside back cover holds Application Software, Accounting System, Database Management System, and Communications. Inside the folder find five brochures on the following: System, Data Storage Options, Expansion Modules, Printer Options, and Display Options. Back cover shows Expansion Options, Data Storage, and contact information. Welcome to the Exciting New World of Sony's Video Image Composer., Sony Corporation of America., Japan Summary:Sony VideoImage Composer SMC-70G System. Welcome to the Exciting New World of Sony's Video Image Composer. This colorful booklet includes Hardware, such as the SMC-70G Microcomputer/ Genlocker, a highly versatile microcomputer with a GENLOCK facility for synchonizing its internally generated text and images with an external video signal, Software (Video Titler, Graphics Editor, Q-Manager, CP/M 2.2 Operating System). Other sections include Programmable Character Display, Unlimited Graphic Potential, Creative Video Image Processing, Instant Interface and Programmed Operation, The Video Image Composer in Practice, the Video Image Composer in a Variety of Systems, Accessories, and Specifications. Sony Corporation of America., Park Ridge, NJ, 1983 Summary: Preliminary SMI-7075 Videotizer for Sony Microcomputer SMC-70/70G. Unit allows you to make a picture file for computer with the images whatever from any NTSC composite video source, such as Video Camera, VTR, Video Disk and so on. Features include field still, color mode, B & W Mode, Write-in speed, and Mosaic Effect. Further, there is a table of Specifications and Connection Diagrams, Creating Graphics and Superimpose & Special Effects. Sony Corporation of America., Park Ridge, NJ, 1984 Summary:SMC-70G Genlocker, Microcomputer with Genlock Capability. Cover and inside cover show color photograph with parts list. Other information contained within includes Features of Video and the Microcomputer, Optional Accesories, Graphics Tablet, Sony Superimposers, Graphics Pac, System Application, and Specifications. Further models explored include Sony CP/M Operating System SMW-70021, Sony Disk BASIC SMW-70111, Sony Video Utility for Sony Disk BASIC SMW-70141, Sony Video Trailer SMW-70701, Sony Graphics Editor SMW-70721. = External Links = = References = http://www.1000bit.com/ From CompuWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Microcomputers Category:Sony